Dos Demonios
by La Kalaka
Summary: Severus y sus dos personales demonios. Basado en el fic "In the end it doesn't even matter" de Nyaar.


**A Nyaar... **

**DOS DEMONIOS**

****

Soñó con un lobo plateado. 

Despertó, sudoroso y pálido. Sintiendo a sus músculos temblar aún bajo su vieja túnica. Solo residuos de ese sueño quedaban en su memoria. 

Se recordaba a si mismo, corriendo por un páramo oscuro en medio de la nada. Recordaba el miedo y el terror invadiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo, su garganta seca y dolorosamente cerrada, la debilidad en sus piernas y el sonido de las capas al rozar la hierba, sus pisadas suaves y espectrales. 

Estaba seguro que corría por un bosque, y que el cielo solo era un inmenso vacío. Nunca vio la luna. 

Corría impulsado por un indecible horror, que una le voz susurraba en su cabeza; dueños de ese horror eran las sombras fantasmales que corrían en pos de él, como los mastines tras la presa en un día de cacería. Manoteaba apartando ramas y arbustos, incapaz de saber que dirección tomar, pensando en si acaso, su carrera fuera en vano. 

Como muchas cosas lo habían sido en su vida. 

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más detenidamente, las sombras ya corrían cada vez mas cerca de él, las podía sentir respirando detrás suyo, sintiendo erizar los vellos de su nuca y lanzando un ramalazo de frío por su espina dorsal. La temperatura había comenzado a bajar y podía oír las voces, distintas y confundidas entre sí. 

Había voces de mujeres, dos en realidad, una joven y enérgica, la otra curtida por los años, pero igualmente firme. Creyó ver lugares que hubiese querido olvidar, porque solo le recordaban los momentos más aciagos de su vida. Abismos insondables que siempre lo perseguían en sueños. 

Y la amargura se extendió mas grande y mas palpable en su ser. 

Sus cabellos oscuros se revolvieron y ocultaron su rostro pálido cuando agachó la cabeza. Era espantoso soñar con Dementores. 

Había recordado a Minerva, Albus, Azkaban, su juicio, tantas, tantas cosas que le gritaban que jamás debió haber nacido. Y honestamente el tenía que darles la razón. Se dejó caer en el camastro y su pelo revuelto y más largo que antes se regó como petróleo sobre las viejas sabanas, antaño blancas, ahora gastadas y levemente amarillentas por el tiempo y el polvo del lugar. 

Palpó su varita sin conjurar ningún Lumos, siempre había pensado mejor en completa oscuridad. La luz era demasiado escandalosa, demasiado brillante para sus ojos y también, demasiado peligrosa. 

Y hacia tanto tiempo, sus ojos se habían vuelto mas penetrantes, y sus sentidos mas agudos. Una amarga sonrisa se curvó en sus delgados labios recordando la forma en que se había visto obligado a obtener tales dones. ¿Había sido esta, la decisión correcta? 

A esas alturas ya no estaba seguro de nada. Lo único que tenía era desazón, un permanente vacío dentro de sí mismo y esa sensación de deriva que se le pegaba al espíritu como una monstruosa sanguijuela. 

Se llevó las manos al rostro y apretó los ojos, rememorando su sueño. Él corriendo y ellos detrás de él, hambrientos por su alma. 

Se acordaba perfectamente de todos los recuerdos que ellos habían conjurado desde las profundidades de su mente. Sin embargo, de todos ellos, los peores habían sido aquellos dos demonios que habían emergido de su mente. Cada uno representando los opuestos absolutos de su vida. 

Sus voces habían sido tan claras y tan terriblemente cercanas que no se atrevió a mirar atrás, temiendo ver sus imágenes y perder la cordura en un segundo. 

Recordaba tantas cosas con ellos. Tanto odio, tanto dolor, la confusión, el aprecio, el desprecio, e incluso la felicidad aunque fuera efímera. 

Y sin embargo no era la primera ni la última vez que los veía. Ellos siempre estaban ahí, siguiéndolo a todos lados, presentes en todos los lugares, imaginables o no, en todos los instantes. Se le abrazaban, le susurraban palabras al oído y despertaban en él, sentimientos y pensamientos que solo conseguían aumentar su desesperación, su confusión y su odio por aquellos dos. 

Y podía darles un nombre a cada uno. 

Y es que los conocía tan bien. 

Se revolvió en su camastro, haciéndose un ovillo de tela negra mimetizada en aquella oscuridad. Sus brazos delgados y largos abrazándose a sí mismo, sintiéndose repentinamente enfermo de frío y ansiedad. Sus cabellos cubriendo sus ojos en una desabrida cascada, como queriendo ocultarle incluso a la nada, sus mas íntimos pensamientos. 

Severus... 

Lo había oído llamarlo por su nombre y había ansiado voltear a verlo, aunque acabase recriminándose furiosamente aquel instante de debilidad. Pero no era necesario mirarlo porque conocía sus facciones demasiado bien como para evocarlas aun con los ojos abiertos. 

Ojos dorados contra castaño. 

Gentil, fuerte en su debilidad y una criatura oscura que sin embargo le había dado más luz que cualquiera en ese basto mundo de mierda. ¿De qué servía engañarse?, era doloroso reconocerlo, pero una parte de él había deseado tanto verlo, aun cuando la otra hubiese querido tenerlo entre sus manos para poder destrozarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Y así olvidarlo. 

Pero aquella noche de lluvia se le había quedado marcada en la piel, en cada poro del cuerpo y habitaba en su cabeza, desordenándola a su gusto. Lo maldijo como siempre, tantas y tantas veces, como siempre. 

Y pensó en la lluvia y en la oscuridad, y en la calidez de aquella piel que tenía la capacidad de curar espíritus. Sirius era un desgraciado afortunado. 

Como deseaba olvidar, y no podía por mas que apretara los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus dedos largos se enterraban en sus brazos. Quería olvidarlo y a la vez no. ¿Cómo podía olvidar un instante así? 

¿Como olvidar tanto amor y tanto dolor? 

Aún podía sentir la lluvia cayendo en su cuerpo, el pasto húmedo y extrañamente suave debajo de si mismo, y la figura que se encontraba sobre él. No hubo desconsideración, ni mezquindad. Solo lágrimas, amor y un calor que nunca había sentido, profundo y capaz de llenarlo todo dentro de sí. Había sido como tener un pedacito de cielo tan largamente negado. 

Era recordar sus dedos en su pecho, desabrochándole la túnica con amor y paciencia y desesperación, ¿cómo podía una caricia tener tres cosas tan juntas? Recordó su tacto áspero deslizándose debajo de su ropa. Sus labios en los suyos propios, en su cuello, en su pecho, en casi todos lados, incluso en su espíritu. Recordando placer y un abandono que se había negado. 

Se acarició los labios distraídamente mientras su rostro se tensaba al siguiente segundo por la culpa, la negación de lo que no debía ser, el ansia de que al menos se quedara con eso y no juzgarse con el odio con que se juzgaba a si mismo. 

Cuanto dolor, cuanto sufrimiento. 

¿Valían la pena por sobrevivir? 

Empezaba a creer que no. ¿Valía sobrevivir en un mundo cada vez más hostil y oscuro, perseguido por todo el maldito mundo mágico, mientras se impedía por todos los medios un poco de paz, de tranquilidad, de... placer? 

Conocía la respuesta. Una respuesta tan ambigua, tan... dolorosa. 

¿Y Lucius? 

Todo lo que no deseaba recordar, lo peor, lo más bajo, lo más humillante, lo más enfermo e infernal de su vida pasada. La última persona que había visto antes de lanzarse al vacío donde ahora estaba suspendido y amenazando con caer en cualquier momento para no volver a surgir. 

Lucius diametralmente opuesto a Remus. 

Frío, calculador, aristócrata, dominante y egoísta, tremendamente egoísta y encima demente. ¿Que iba a saber que el motivo de aquellos ataques que mancillaban su dignidad y destruían su estima propia, tenían que ver con el rencor hacia un progenitor con el que él tenía semejanza? 

Nunca supo que era sentirse liberado, ni amado, ni protegido con él, ese mérito, lo poco que se había dejado otorgar, le correspondía a Remus. Entre Lucius y él, solo había habido una lucha de voluntades en las que Lucius siempre se había mostrado como el ganador. 

Pero, tan solo una vez, por una única vez, él le había enseñado que era el placer. Experimentado, fino, sutil y lleno de clase. Ese era Lucius y solo una vez en su vida, antes de que todo el infierno comenzara, para ganarse su confianza, él lo había invitado, y él, tímido e inexperto, deseando un poco de él, de su aceptación, de su calor, se había dejado seducir y hacer entre sus manos. 

Hace dos años le habría causado repulsa, ha estas alturas, le causaba amarga risa y recuerdos, que llamaba "extraños". Esa noche, él le había enseñado lo que era el placer, de esa forma sensual, natural en él. Lo había amado lentamente esa noche de hacía tantos años, recostado en el lecho de sabanas costosas, abandonado y entregado a él pensando en un pedazo de cielo merecido. Y había tenido sus ojos grises, sus manos blancas masajeando su pecho, sus labios acariciando su cuello, besando sus labios suavemente y luego apasionado mientras sus dedos presionaban sus pezones pequeños obligándolo a arquearse a causa de un placer que hasta ese entonces había desconocido. 

¿Le había gustado? 

Una sonrisa torcida de dibujó en sus labios delgados mientras cubría su rostro como fastidiado por una luz inexistente. 

¿Y qué más? 

Su lengua recorriendo su cuello, viajando por su pecho, deteniéndose en su vientre, y bajando con dolorosa lentitud hacia su entrepierna. 

Infeliz. 

Su cuerpo había reaccionado a eso. A ese recuerdo, a ese placer sensual, él único y él último con él, cuando pudo haberlo amado y no sentir asco como ahora lo sentía. 

Tan distinto. 

Se hizo un ovillo, repentinamente tembloroso, atormentado por recuerdos, imágenes, sensaciones con las que ya no sabía que hacer y dos demonios habitando y desordenándolo todo en su cabeza. 

Que oscuro se había vuelto todo. 

Y sin embargo, si cerraba los ojos... 

Vería a un lobo plateado... y podría dormir en paz... 

**f. i. n. i. s.**

* * *

**Notas al pie:** Llueve, todo está en silencio y hace un poco de frío. Adoro estos momentos, porque puedo oír a la musa susurrándome en el oído. Este es el fic original que te iba a dedicar querido Lucius. Una especide de Sidestory para "IN THE END...", aunque pienso que a estas alturas ya no ha de tener nada que ver, asi que puede considerarse como un relato independiente. Decidí no cortarme porque no hace bien limitar a la musa, así que esto es resultado de una cierta libertad de mi parte. Espero te agrade tanto como a mi escribirlo. Mil besos : 


End file.
